Big Time Advances
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall just can't resist the advances made by James... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this! This is a little piece that I came up with the other day, and I just couldn't wait to get it written! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Advances**

It was a typical Friday afternoon for the four boys of Big Time Rush. After school let out, they had but an hour to do their homework before Gustavo called them in to the studio. He put them through five hours of harmonies and dance rehearsals before he let them go home. The four of them were thoroughly tired by the time Mrs. Knight picked them up. Carlos and Logan got in their usual seats in the middle of the red minivan, and Kendall and James snuggled close in the back. The two boyfriends leaned against each other, and James wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulders.

The two-mile drive back to the Palmwoods was mostly silent, and when they finally reached their beloved apartment, James and Kendall went straight to the room they shared to rest. They closed the door behind them, and Kendall stepped over and turned on both the lamps on the beside tables so the room was dimly lit. When he crawled backwards off the bed and stood up, he instantly connected with something solid. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that it was James. The pretty boy was pressed up against him, and he slowly snaked his arms around him.

"You're so hot." James whispered, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin behind Kendall's ear.

Kendall knew what James was getting at, and he inwardly sighed.

"Please, James, not tonight." he said.

"Aw, come on, baby. It'll help you relax." James said as he swooped in to nibble on the skin behind Kendall's ear.

The blonde boy was about to protest further, but his voice died in his throat when James started kissing his way down his neck. He let his eyes drift shut as James switched sides, his expert lips teasing and nibbling along his skin. No matter how tired he ever was, he could never resist James' sexual advances. The pretty boy just drove him crazy! He quickly changed his mind and sighed in pleasure, leaning his head back against James' shoulder. The pretty boy let his hands slide down his boyfriend's abdomen, his cock twitching slightly in his jeans when he felt Kendall's muscles tense under the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He reached down and lifted up the hem of Kendall's t-shirt and teased his fingers along the warm skin underneath.

Kendall gasped softly and turned around, pulling James in for a passionate kiss. They moaned softly when their lips connected, and Kendall reached up to run his fingers through James' perfect hair. The pretty boy's lips were softened from the generous amounts of lip balm he was always applying, and they felt so good against his own. Pulling Kendall close, James let his hands drop down to the blonde boy's hips. He ran his hands over the jean-covered mounds and squeezed them gently. Now that James knew that Kendall was willing, he decided to take things a step further. Taking a step forward, he backed Kendall up against the bed gently pushed him back. The blonde boy landed with a soft thud on the mattress, and James was on top of him in a second. They instantly resumed their kissing, but this time James teased his tongue past his boyfriend's lips. Kendall moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as the taller boy explored all his sensitive spots.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." James moaned when he had succeeded in getting Kendall thoroughly flustered.

Gasping softly, Kendall nodded and wasted no time in pulling off his green t-shirt and tossing it carelessly to the floor. James leaned up and set to work at undoing Kendall's sexy, black skinny-jeans he always wore. He pulled them down, bringing Kendall's underwear with them. Once they were off, he dropped them to the floor and moved back up to straddle his boyfriend's hips. The blonde boy was so sexy laying beneath him, completely naked and all flustered.

"Take your shirt off." Kendall whispered, smoothing his hands across the pretty boy's thighs.

A smiled tugged at James' lips and he tantalizingly-slowly pulled his t-shirt up, revealing inch by inch of his perfectly sculpted abdomen. Kendall moaned softly and his cock twitched as he raked his eyes over the sun-kissed skin before him. What turned him on the most was that sexy V-shape made by James' hips and it disappeared into his jeans, reminding Kendall of what lay beneath.

"Like what you see?" James asked in a low, sexy voice.

"Oh, yeah." Kendall breathed.

James smiled and started shifting his hips against Kendall's, delighting in the gasp that escaped the blonde boy's lips and the way he tightened his grip on his thighs. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Kendall's.

"Mmm, I can feel you getting hard, baby." he whispered.

Kendall smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, this one more hot and tongue-involved than the other. The blonde boy thrust up against his boyfriend, moaning at the friction it caused. It didn't take long for him to feel something else hard pressing against him down there. James parted their kiss and smiled as he rubbed the bulge in his jeans against him.

"Ngh, I need you." Kendall grunted, squirming beneath his boyfriend.

A sneaky smile tugged at James' lips and he leaned back and rummaged through the top drawer of his bedside table. A moment later, he pulled out a large, orange dildo.

"You want be to get you ready with this?" he asked.

Kendall's cock throbbed and he instantly nodded. He and James had purchased that dildo about a month earlier, and they just loved to use it on each other. They had even sneaked down to the pool one night when no one was around, smuggling the dildo down in their beach bag, and they used it in the pool.

"Get on your hands and knees." James ordered, scooting over off Kendall.

The blonde boy wasted no time in doing as he was told, and James retrieved their lube from the top drawer of the nightstand. He took a moment to remove the remaining part of his clothing before kneeling on the bed behind his boyfriend. Kendall eagerly spread his legs, and his heart pounded with excitement. James smiled at this and quickly opened the lube and got some on his fingers. He rubbed the lube gently around Kendall's hole, carefully pushing a single finger inside him to open him up slightly. He then got some more lube on his fingers and used it to make the thick dildo nice and slick.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Please do it." Kendall breathed.

James' cock twitched at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, and he placed the tip of the dildo at his hole. He applied gentle pressure, twisting the dildo around until the head finally slipped in. Kendall gasped and his body instinctively resisted the intrusion. James waited until Kendall relaxed before he went further. He carefully eased a bit more of the dildo in and started thrusting shallowly with it. Kendall moaned and pushed back against the intrusion. He just loved to feel his hole being stretched!

"You like that, baby?" James moaned, running his free hand all along Kendall's smooth back to help relax him.

"Oh, yeah. It feels so good!" the blonde boy moaned back, "Push it deeper."

James gladly did as his boyfriend asked, and pushed the dildo about an inch deeper inside him. Kendall was opening up really nicely to this, which made James even more excited to get his cock in him. It turned him on so much when Kendall moaned and pushed back against the dildo again, bringing it deeper inside his body.

"You want me to push it all the way in?" James asked as he continuously but gently thrust the dildo into him.

"Y-yeah. Get it in there good and deep." the blonde boy moaned.

James reached down with his free hand and stroked his own cock as he carefully eased the rest of the seven-inch dildo inside Kendall. He couldn't wait for his cock to get that same kind of attention. It turned him on so much to watch Kendall moaning and thrusting back against the dildo. He continued thrusting the orange object into his boyfriend's body for a little while longer until he knew he was opened up enough.

"You had enough of this? You ready for the real thing?" he asked, pausing his movements.

"Oh, you know I am." Kendall breathed.

James wasted to time in pulling the dildo out of Kendall and laying it aside. The blonde boy whimpered in loss when the feeling of being filled left him, but he knew that this wouldn't last long. James reached for the lube again and used some of it to slick his cock. He then got into position behind Kendall and placed the blunt head of his cock at the blonde boy's gaping hole. Even though Kendall was relaxed, he still went slow as he pushed in, and he gasped at how tight the boy was. Kendall gasped softly and pushed his hips back onto James' cock. The pretty boy spread his boyfriend's hips apart and watched as he buried his cock inside him.

"Ngh, m-move!" Kendall gasped as soon as James was all the way inside him.

James didn't need to be told twice. He carefully pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock in him, before plunging back in. A choked moan escaped Kendall's lips and he gripped the sheets in his fists. James quickly recovered from the jolt of pleasure that shot through him and he repeated the rolling motion with his hips. He held Kendall by the hips and figured out a steady pace of thrusting that drove them both insane.

"Mmm, your ass feels so good, baby!" the pretty boy moaned.

Kendall moaned loudly and arched his back. He didn't care if anyone else heard them through the walls; he just needed James so bad! It turned him on so much when James started running his hands over his back, his nails occasionally grazing his bare skin. James was slightly bigger than the dildo had been, and he stretched and filled him so perfectly. He knew just how to thrust so he hit all of his sensitive spots inside. He was caught slightly off-guard when James tangled his fingers in his hair and gently pulled him back so his chest was pressed against his back. Kendall instinctively turned his head, and James instantly connected their lips. They both drank in each moan the other made.

"H-harder!" Kendall whimpered against James' lips.

The pretty boy groaned and pushed Kendall back down on all-fours and pounded his ass harder. The loud moans and sighs the blonde was emitting made his cock throb.

"Mmm, you just love having my cock up your ass don't you?" James moaned, leaning down over Kendall so he could whisper in his ear.

Kendall let out a shuddering moan and pushed back onto his pounding lover.

"You're so tight…..ngh, so tight!" James moaned.

"I'm gonna g-get you back for turning me on so much!" Kendall gasped.

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do?" James moaned, his hot breath tickling the blonde's neck.

"I'm gonna drag you into the supply closet d-during rehearsals…ngh, and I'm gonna pound your tight ass until you can't w-walk!" Kendall explained with some difficulty from the pleasurable sensations coursing through him.

"Mmm, I look forward to that." James moaned as he straightened again.

When he straightened, he started exploring with his thrusts, seeking out that special spot that would send Kendall over the edge. He knew he had found it when Kendall cried out and lurched forward. James was quick to pull him back hard onto his cock and he continued his assault on the blonde boy's sweet spot. He delighted in the weak whimpers and loud moans Kendall was letting out. Kendall reached down to stroke himself, but the pretty boy slapped his hand away and started jerking him off rapidly to match the pace of his thrusts.

"Ngh, James! I'm c-close!" Kendall gasped.

"Come for me, baby! I got you." James moaned, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head of Kendall's cock.

It took only a few more well-placed thrusts to send Kendall over the edge. He arched his back and came all over James hand and the sheet beneath him. James continued stroking him as each wave of his orgasm washed over him. The blonde boy moaned something that sounded suspiciously like James' name as his arms gave out from under him and he partially collapsed onto the bed gasping wildly. James paused his thrusting for a little while whilst Kendall caught his breath. It took several moments for Kendall to regain his breath, but when he did he became quite aware of the fact that James was still hard and inside him.

Mustering up all the strength in his weak limbs, he leaned back and pressed his back against James' firm chest, reaching back to pull the pretty boy into a soft kiss. James moaned and slowly ran his hand along Kendall's abs.

"I know you're still hard." Kendall whispered, resting his head on James' shoulder.

"It's okay; I'll take care of it." James said.

"Let me help you with that." Kendall said.

James raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Let me show you." Kendall whispered, placing a quick kiss to the pretty boy's lips.

He scooted forward, letting James' rock-hard cock slip out of him. He then laid down on his side and motioned James forward.

"Come here." he said.

The pretty boy crawled up to kneel beside Kendall's head, having a pretty good idea of what he had in mind. Once James was in the right position, Kendall leaned up on one elbow and used his free hand to hold his cock steady and leaned forward. James moaned loudly when the warm wetness of Kendall's mouth surrounded the head of his cock, and he placed his hand to the back of the blonde boy's head. He forced himself to stay still as Kendall pushed more of his big cock into his mouth. Kendall hollowed his cheeks as he started bobbing his head.

"Ooooh, baby! That's so good!" James moaned, "C-can I move? Can I thrust in your mouth?"

Kendall moaned and nodded, pausing his movements. He could tell that James was really excited about this. The pretty boy cradled the back of Kendall's head and started carefully thrusting into his mouth. He looked down and his cock throbbed at what he saw. Kendall was laying there passively with his cock sliding between his lips, and he was looking up at him and he had the most innocent, sexy look in his eyes James had ever seen.

"Ngh, I'm gonna come!" he whimpered.

Kendall moaned around his cock, sending the vibrations straight through the pretty boy's body. That was enough to drive him over the edge. James groaned loudly and gripped the blonde hairs on the back of Kendall's head as he came inside his lover's mouth. His hips shuddered, and Kendall started sucking him again, swallowing everything he had to offer. The blonde boy continued bobbing his head lightly after James finished coming, knowing how wonderful it always felt when James did that for him. He gradually stopped and pulled off James' softening cock and flopped back against the bed. James leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his reddened lips, sighing at the taste of himself on his boyfriend's lips.

"You wanna cuddle?" he asked, stroking a few strands of blonde hair away from Kendall's eyes.

The shorter boy smiled and nodded. The two of them crawled up to the head of the bed, and James pulled the covers back and they crawled underneath. They instantly snuggled up together, Kendall resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You know something?" James asked after several minutes.

"What?" Kendall said.

"I really can't wait for you to drag me into the supply closet during rehearsals and pound my ass until I can't walk, just like you said." James answered.

"Mmm, I can't either. But you've gotta be patient; it's gonna happen when you least expect it." Kendall said.

"Well, I still can't wait." James said, giving Kendall's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Kendall smiled and snuggled down into James' muscular arms. Since they had just endured a five-hour rehearsal, plus having hot sex together, it didn't take long for them both to fall into a blissful sleep, still lovingly wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! *panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
